contradiction
by toky-chan
Summary: "Il ne voulait pas qu'on le touche, plus jamais. il voulait juste qu'on le laisse seul, ou qu'on le tue, et abrège ses souffrances, lavant son corps et son esprit de la honte qui le rongeait; d'avoir été violé, torturé, vus dans cet état de faiblesse mentale et physique..." WARNING: ceci est un yaoi, présence de viol et tout ce qui s'en suit...


Disclaimers: non jeunes brebis égarées, ces beaux jeunes hommes aux corps désirables ne m'appartiennent point!

WARNING! Ceci est un yaoi! Présence de viol, torture mentale et physique, (prochainement) bondage sadomasochisme et scènes sexuelles et encore... Homophobes/âmes sensibles, rebroussez chemin!

Note:

Wahou ! Ça me fait bizarre de penser que j'ecrit cela! Ceci est ma première fiction sur se fan dom, ma première de ce genre, mon premier lemon, et je doit avouer que je n'en suis pas peu fière! (mes chevilles vont bien merci! :D )

désolée pour les fautes je sais qu'il y'en as!

m'enfin, Bonne lecture! (si lecteur y'as! :$ )

* * *

Il était comme dans une bulle, comme entouré d'une barrière invisible le séparant du reste du monde, riens ne lui parvenait plus, ni le tintement de la pluie battante contre les vitres de la seule fenêtre de la pièce, ni le grondement de l'orage dévastant tout sur son passage, arrachant a mère nature nombre de ses enfants, ni même les éclairs retentissant par moment, éclairant la pièce froide d'une teinte bleutée métallique. Ni encore l'homme assis dans un coins de cette même pièce, contemplant son oeuvre d'un aire vicieux, se léchant les lèvres d'appétit, le perçant sadiquement du regard et se réjouissant du moindre tremblement, du moindre gémissement même inaudible, la moindre manifestation de douleur.

Parce-qu'il n'y avait plus que ça, le froid et la douleur, assourdissante, lui coupant le souffle comme un océan tempétueux et déchaîne en lui. Lui nouant l'estomac, lui arrachant les membres, lui vrillant les tympans et remontant en lui comme une force incontrôlable et dévastatrice, puisant sa puissance dans la peine infligée,pour arriver a sa tête dans une tentative de fracas comme a coup de marteaux.

Ce n'était pas possible a quel point il avait mal, et froid,et faim. Et se sentait humilié, souillé, incapable impuissant et noyé dans l'ignorance. Une poupée de chaire et de sang guidée par ses instincts de survie uniquement.

Ses poignets liés par une paire de menottes rouillés par la vieillesse le laceraient,et il pouvait sentir le sang couler le long de ses bras, et goutter au sol en une marre rougeoyante tout autour de son corps. entre ses cuisses aussi, le sang traçait de longues lignes écarlates sur sa peau immaculée, zigzaguant par moment, tournant pour venir se mélanger a une autre substance, blanche, laiteuse et visqueuse.

Il respirait bruyament et avec difficulté,tandis que son organe tambourinait dans sa cage thoracique. Allongé sur le flanc; sur le sol glacé sans la moindre parcelle de tissus sur le dos , pieds et mains emprisonnés par des liens de fer, les yeux d'un vert si éclatant d'habitude, couverts d'un bandeau de cuir.

L'homme se leva et s'approcha de lui, il le regarda de haut, avec mépris, son sourire sadique ne quittant pas son visage, tandis que d'une pression du pieds sur son épaule, il le fit tourner sur le dos sans aucune douceur , pour mieux apprécier le spectacle de son corps meurtris et des nombreux hématomes et traces de coupures sur son torse et son ventre.

La vue était magnifique.

Mais hayato lui, ne pouvait pas le voire.

-ah! Que tu est beau ! Tu est cruellement bandant ainsi, le sais tu?

Et sa voix lui disait vaguement quelque chose, il l'avait déjà entendu. cette pointe de folie furieuse au fond d'une voix mielleuse et enfantine aux intonations suintant l'innocence. Il la connaissait, mais ne pouvait définir a qui elle appartenait.

Il ne se rappelait même plus comment il en était arrivé la, ni depuis quand, ni qui lui avait fait ça.

D'ailleurs, ou était il?

Il était en route pour s'acheter des cigarettes, et le ciel était gris,nuageux. Puis d'un coup, il se sentis défaillir et basculer vers l'arrière. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était la sensation d'humidité quand une petite goutte d'eau glacée entra en contacte avec sa joue blanche, et coula vers son cou.

Quand il s'était réveillé, il était dans cette pièce froide incapable de voir quoi que ce soit, et il pouvait sentir un corps brûlant au dessus de lui, parcourant sa peau de ses mains fines.

Se qui suivit resteras gravé dans sa me moire a jamais. Son corps et son esprit s'en rappellerait éternellement, de cette souffrance qu'il ne pouvait que subir impuissant.

C'était si injuste.

Tellement injuste.

Mais en même temps, ce n'étais pas comme s'il n'avait jamais vécu semblable. Apres tout, il lui avait bien fallu survivre seul dans les coins les plus sombres des plus infâmes rues italiennes . Un pauvre enfant abandonné a la froideur d'un pays aux doubles visages.

Il avait fuit sa maison a l'age de huit ans,il avait fuit ses mensonges et ses faux semblants, il avait fuit toutes ses exigences et ses responsabilités, toujours a se surmener pour être a la hauteur de leurs attentes, eux qui n'étaient jamais satisfaits, eux qui en demandaient toujours plus. Et cette sensation d'incapacité, de faiblesse. Celle d'être l'obligé, un poids pour sa famille. d'être un impure. Un parasite nuisible dont on ne pouvait même se débarrasser. Et vivre dans le mensonge.

Car il était une erreur.

Il le méritais.

Il s'était trouvé a errer dans les ruelles sombres la nuit. Comme un pauvre chat sans défense,qui ne servait plus a rien qu'a assouvir des besoins primaires. Parce que oui, il avait été un animal. Ni plus ni moins.

Il se rappelait encore du froid, les jours de pluie sur le trottoir,trempé avec pour seuls vêtements sa chemise blanche plus blanche du tout, déchirée de tout parts, et son pantalon en lambeau.

-Pas de chaussures,on ne lui avait pas laissé ses chaussures-

Il sentais encore les filets de sang chaud couler sur son visage, son torse et ses jambes après les nombreuses bagarres et effusions de brutalité monstre.

Il avait encore le gout salé dans la bouche, des nombreuses larmes versées.

Et la faim lui nouant les entrailles, et la sensation de vide, d'inssureté.

La peur étouffante.

C'est dangereux de rester seul dans les rues la nuit. Il fallait rentrer

Mais il n'avait nulle part ou rentrer. Et ils le regardaient Étrangement, avec insistance. Leurs yeux luisaient, Ça lui faisait peur.

Et Il n'était jamais consentant.

Alors, ce qu'il vivait a présent ne lui était pas étranger. Il connaissait déjà tout cela, c'était juste, différent.

Il expira un peut plus fort,et tourna la tête a l'opposé de l'autre. Doucement, en proie a une migraine atroce

-jouons encore un peu mon haya-chan, je sais que tu aimes jouer mon chaton.

Tout en disant cela , il l'avait tiré brutalement par le bras pour le lever, et le traîna de force jusqu'a une pièce voisine. Il se senti brusquement poussé vers l'avant, et sa peau entra en contacte avec une matière lisse et froide,sur quelque chose de moelleux, grand.

Il venait de le pousser sur un lit.

L'autre frissonna.

-haya-chan! Tu est tout sale,Tu vas tacher mes draps blancs. le gronda t-il

Il s'éloigna de lui et partit fouiller dans un tiroir . Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une petite fiole bleu et des serviettes.

Sur le lit, hayato tremblait a s'en casser les dents. De froid, de peur, de résignation. Et de colère aussi, un peu.

-laisse moi te faire ta toilette. Tu vas être tout propre!

De cette bouche, ses mots pourtant sordides, se voulant certainement doux, sonnaient tellement faux. Ils firent tressaillir le plus jeune d'effroi.

L'autre sourit de plus belle et passa sa mains dans les mèches argentés rendues crasseuses par le sang et la transpiration.

Il ouvrit la petite fiole et versa quelques gouttes du contenu sur le bout de tissus blanc. Il se dirigea ensuite vers une plaie verticale, partant de l'épaule droite jusqu'au bas du torse. Il tapota dessus sans douceur aucune et pris de surprise, hayato étouffa un cris.

-détends-toi chaton!

Ça lui faisait mal, l'alcool sur ses blessures encore saignantes. Sa brûlait tel un feu ravageant et impossible a éteindre.

Il continua ainsi a le "nettoyer" pendant des minutes qui lui parurent infinisables. Au final, il s'areta, et pris un nouveau tissus propre, l'autre ayant viré au grenat.

-retournes toi haya-chan.

Aucune réaction, si ce n'est qu'un frisson de plus traversa se pauvre corps meurtri et apeuré. Et le pauvre homme tourna la tête, en signe de désapprobation.

-ne m'oblige pas a être brutal avec toi. Je n'hésiterais pas...

En disant cela, il attrapa sa cuisse droite d'une seule main, et serra de toutes ses forces. La peau sous ses doigts vira a l'écarlate puis au violet Et l'argenté grimaça, mais n'obéît pas pour autant.

Alors l'homme le fit se relever de force,et se mettre a quatre pattes sur le lit, jambes largement écartés. De ses mains toujours étroitement liés, il empoigna les draps, et serra les dents attendant la suite, qu'il voyait évidente.

Il senti une main se poser sur ses fesses, et le temps d'un hoquet plus tard, deux doigts s'insinuèrent en lui, et fouillèrent jusqu'à en ressortir entraînant a leurs suite la semence qui restait dans son intimité mêlé a son sang.

C'était désagréable, et faisait encore plus mal.

Il l'essuya ensuite avec le tissus mouillé du liquide bleuâtre et continua jusqu'à l'introduire dans son intimité blessée.

Atrocement mal.

-AAAAA... Argh...

-shuuut chaton cava aller! ...ah! Que tu est mignon.

C'était vraiment affreux, presque aussi affreux que de se faire recoudre a vif, au même endroit. Car il avait déjà eu a subir cela, quand il était en Italie , seul confronté a lui même. Un petit agneau dans un monde de loups affamés . Et personne n'avait voulu de lui. Même shamal avait fini par le chasser de chez lui.

Le juudaime était le seul a l'avoir jamais accepté, quelques années plus tard. il lui avait ouvert les portes de son cœur sans jamais poser de questions, sans jamais rien lui reprocher. Il lui avait offert une nouvelle chance, l'opportunité de tout recommencer et de vivre comme un homme normal. Il lui avait tout donner, un foyer, des amis et des sentiments sincères.

Hayato était prêt a offrir sa vie pour le juudaime. Non bien plus que cela! il était prêt a tout pour lui. même s'il n'était qu'un simple gardien a ses yeux La loyauté qu'il lui vouait était sans égale. Il n'était pas amoureux de lui contrairement a ce que pourrait penser certains, il avait bien des sentiments de cet acabit pour un certain brun, bien qu'encore, et sans doute a jamais inavoués. Mais en ce qui concernait le dixième parrain vongola,il le respectais juste comme il ne respecteras jamais personne.

Mais a cet instant, il en avait honte, il n'arrivait plus a s'inquiéter pour tsuna. Tout ce qui comptais était la douleur qu'il éprouvait . Il n'avait qu'une seule envie , crier le nom de son boss, le supplier de venir le sauver. Il avait envie de voire son sourire innocent et rassurant. De l'entendre lui dire : "cava aller gokudera-kun, je suis la". Il pouvait presque le voir, debout face a lui, main tendue, un aire tendre a l'appui. Il était venu le sauver, il était la pour lui...

Il leva les bras non sans grimacer, afin d'attraper cette main tendue, comme un ange tombe du ciel, venant le délivrer de son agonie, comme une corde qui l'empêchais de continuer un peu plus dans sa chute, comme une bouée qui le ferait regagner la surface,Un brin d'espoir grandissant dans sa poitrine qui vint se propager dans les moindres recoins de son corps et le faisant bouger avec plus d'animosité tel une soudaine remontée d'adrénaline. Mais au lieu de toucher ses mains fines et chaudes, ses doigts rencontrèrent le vide et restèrent suspendus un instant, ce n'était que mirage. L'utopie parfaite reflétant ses besoins le plus urgents et vitaux. Un piège parfait de son esprit, qui le fit se sentir vivant l'espace d'un instant pour mieux lui reprendre la vie ensuite, Le détruisant doucement. Ses bras liés retombèrent mollement sur les draps. le tissus finit par sortir de lui et il s'effondra sur le flanc droit, haletant et gémissant Tandis que l'autre descendis au niveau de son visage aux traits neutres et caressa la joue, puis lui lécha les lèvres , et l'embrassa avec un semblant de douceur sans doute tout aussi utopique .

-regarde,tu est tout propre maintenant!

Il l'embrassa a nouveau, leurs langues se retrouvaient et s'enroulaient avec ardeur. Sans même savoir pourquoi, hayato répondit a l'échange. Il ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher, c'était purement instinctif et involontaire. Il perdait petit a petit le contrôle de lui même.

Ils se séparèrent a cour d'air, et l'argenté tourna la tête, gêné, honteux. Il se sentais étrange et avait les joues en feux.

-aaah! Kawaii desu! J'ais quelque chose pour toi mon bout de choux, attends moi la!

Toujours allongé sur les draps blancs,l'italien senti le matelas se soulever, puis des bruits étouffés. L'autre devait être parti quelque part . Il fut soudain pris d'un élan de panique

Il était mal

C'était fichu.

Il ne voulait pas qu'on le touche, plus jamais, il voulait juste qu'on le laisse seul ou qu'on le tue et abrège ses souffrances, lavant son corps et son esprit de la honte qui le rongeait; d'avoir été violé, torturé, vus dans cet état de faiblesse mentale et physique. Son honneur était en morceaux, mais malgré cela il se refusait a supplier, a implorer délivrance. Il restait la, a subir résigne. Il n'avait pas d'échappatoire et c'était évident.

Un énième frisson le parcourra quand il se rappela l'échange précédent, la sensation étrange de ses mains chaudes sur son épiderme glacé, ses grands doigts fins s'emmêlant dans sa chevelure argentée, cette voix doucereuse aux intonations de sadisme fous. Tout ceci lui paraissait si familier et flou a la fois, comme si son corps entier réclamait le toucher, les intentions de l'autre, tandis que son esprit le rejetait avec tout ce qui lui restait de force.

Une main brûlante se posa sur sa cheville, le faisant sursauter. Perdu dans ses pensées il n'avait pas senti son séquestreur revenir.

-ce collier t'iras a merveille! Sourit il en agitant un objet de cuir coince entre ses doigts. le tira par la cheville, et l'argente se crispa serrant les dents, tout ses sens en éveille totale. -il ne devait pas craquer- .

D'abord la sensation d'être tire vers le haut, puis une respiration calme contre l'ébauche de son torse suivie d'un baiser au même endroit, étrangement doux. Son soupir pourtant discret fit sourire l'autre contre sa peau, et mit plus d'entrain a maltraiter son épiderme, descendant jusqu'à ses péctoros et remontant vers son cou

-tu est vraiment délicieux chaton. Murmura t il se décollant de lui d'un coup, maintenant laisse moi t'essayer cela. Joignant le geste a la parole, il lui fit relever la tête et passa le cuir froid et dur sur la peau de son cou, entourant se dernier d'un collier noir et argenté, sur lequel était fixée une longue laisse de la même couleur. En refermant la boucle sur le coté resserrant le tout autour de sa gorge, l'argente tressaillit violemment a peine capable de respirer. Il devait se calmer, calmer les battements incontrôlables de son cœur mis a mal, respirer plus doucement afin de dissiper la légère brûlure dans ses paumons. Et alors que les paumes chaudes glissaient vers son torse, son ventre, taquinant son nombril, pissant ses tétons, et s'en allant caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses avec insistance, se rapprochant encore et encore de son point le plus sensible, se refusant toutefois de le toucher, ne serais-se que l'effleurer, envoyant des décharges de plaisir et de frustration remonter le long de son échine vers son cerveau le tirailler un instant, avant de redescendre vers sa bouche et de glisser sous forme de plaintes indécentes et sensuels, tantôt gémissement, tantôt soupir, geignement ou souffle bruyant.

La main continua son exploration plus loin, vers ses fesses rougies, les pinçant, claquant parfois et laissant trace de leurs passage,jusqu'a le retourner violemment sur le ventre, sur-élevant son postérieur et écartant ses deux ronds de chaire lisse de ses deux mains, exposant ainsi son intimité au bon vouloir de son bourreau.

De son cote hayato avait beau se débattre, il savait qu'il ne pourrait empêcher ce qui suivrait. Il sursauta néanmoins quand il senti quelque chose de grand et de chaud se positionner entre ses fesses, et pris d'un énième élan de panique, il ne put retenir un cris de douleur pure quand le membre de l'autre pénétra violemment au plus profond de lui sans aucune précédente préparation, et commencer a se déhancher en lui sans plus de cérémonies. De plus en plus fort, de plus en plus profond, de plus en plus vite.

A chaque coup de buttoir, la douleur n'en était que plus grande, lacérante, encore. Son sang se rependait écarlate sur les draps immaculés, Et ses cris d'agonie se mêlaient harmonieusement aux râles de plaisir de son vis a vis. Jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne se brise, et que ses yeux ne se ternissent, a bout de souffle et épuisée. Il n'avait plus la force ni le courage, ni même le cœur de résister. C'en était fini de lui de toutes les façons. Chaque assaut lui donnait l'impression de vouloir le déchirer en deux, ou le briser en un milliard de petites particules si insignifiantes qu'elles en seraient inexistantes. Au final, il resta la, inerte tandis que son agresseur se déversait en lui, exprimant son plaisir explicitement et s'enfonçant plus profondément en lui lui donnant un haut le cœur atroce. Présentement, il se dégoûtait comme jamais, se donnait envie de vomir cœur et tripes sur ses draps mêmes macules de son sang et les traces de leurs douloureux ébats . Un dernier coup de hanche et il se laissa aller sur le corps meurtri en dessous de lui, s'appliquant a lui démêler les cheveux, lui caresser le visage, le coup, le torse, les épaules et les bras. Lui embrasser le front, et partout ou il y avait blessure sur son corps, avec une douceur telle qu'elle en était irréelle, oui cela ne pouvait être réel. Comment l'homme qui le faisait souffrir a mort il n'y a même pas trois minutes, pouvait il être si doux et attentionné d'un coup? Hayato ne comprenait riens, et n'avait plus la force d'essayer de comprendre, les caresses de son bourreau lui proféraient une intense sensation de délivrance, si bien qu'il se sentait flotter dans l'atmosphère. Et c'était étrange, il ne devait pas se sentir ainsi, il ne devait pas ressentir se bien être immense quand l'autre le prit dans ses bras pour l'allonger, et poser sa tète sur son torse chaud et musclé, parcourant son dos de ses doigts fins, ni frissonner quand il prononçait son prénom de sa voix devenue mielleuse. Et a cet instant, un seul mot demeurait dans son esprit, un ensemble de lettres, deux syllabes dont le sens était grand. une interrogation qui résumait parfaitement son ressenti depuis cette seconde ou il avait reprit ses esprits...

-pou-pourquoi?

-hum? Pourquoi quoi? Répondit l'autre en se relevant.

-pourquoi ... Fais tu cela...?

Il sourit, d'un aire satisfait, et se mit sur le plus jeune le dominant de tout son large, écrasant ses lèvres contre son coup et remontant vers son oreille. il souffla sensuellement dedans ce qui fit haleter celui en dessous, puis il murmura de sa voix doucereuse:

-ah ca! Eh bien, c'est simple. C'est parce que J'en ais envie! Il marqua un temps d'Arrêt et en profita pour lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille, y introduisant sa langue un instant, puis continua. Et Parce que... Si je ne peux peux pas t'avoir hayato, alors personne ne t'auras jamais, quitte a te tuer de mes propres mains.

Tout en disant cela, ses mains glissèrent vers la laisse suspendue a son coup et tira dessus, tan et si bien que hayato en suffoqua. Il manquait cruellement d'air et sentais ses poumons brûler de plus en plus fort son corps entier secoué de violents spasmes. quelques larmes perlaient de ses yeux clos rencontrant sur leur chemin vers la délivrance la barrière sombre sur ses yeux les empêchant de couler libres. Il ne tint pas plus longtemps, incapable de résister aux ténèbres lui tendant les bras, douces, l'entourant petit a petit tel un cocon chaleureux et protecteur.

Il ne sentis plus riens de ce qui vint après, ni n'entendis le rire cristallin qui fendit le silence sepulcaire de la pièce.

* * *

Fin.

.

.

.

C'etait une blague! XD *se prends quelques tomates et des œufs en pleine poire* okay j'ais compris! -.- bon ceci est un chapitre prologue, la suite sera meilleure promis!

rendez-vous au chapitre premier! -qui d'ailleurs et déjà écrit et ne demande qu'a être posté!- =3

Entre temps, une petite review pour me rendre heureuse...? *yeux larmoyants*


End file.
